


untitled 7/12

by yyparkq



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Edging, F/M, Gen, NSWF, Office Sex, One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyparkq/pseuds/yyparkq
Summary: Neither of you had planned on doing it inside his office, especially not during the broad daylight and when meetings line up on the first day of the week demanding his presence, but when you show up unexpectedly after a month-long of silence and with a carefully prepared Bento box, Jackson’s immediate reaction is to feel every inch of your body against him—even if it meant potentially risking his reputation in his own company.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Reader, Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 11





	untitled 7/12

Long, red nails dug onto Jackson’s bare shoulders as you bounce on top of him. His once crisp shirt now creased, the sleeves straining hard against his arms.

Neither of you had planned on doing it inside his office, especially not during the broad daylight and when meetings line up on the first day of the week demanding his presence, but when you show up unexpectedly after a month-long of silence and with a carefully prepared Bento box, Jackson’s immediate reaction is to feel every inch of your body against him—even if it meant potentially risking his reputation in his own company.

He suppressed his moans by burying his face on your chest. The only sounds resonating inside his luxurious space are your heavy breaths and the squeaking sounds of leather from his office chair. You could feel his groans vibrate against your body and you struggled to grab a fistful of his hair to see his face contorted with pleasure you know only you could give. 

“I missed you,” you whispered against his lips to which he answered with a much harder thrust.

Jackson gripped your hips tighter to welcome his own powerful thrusts. “It doesn’t look like it when you stopped talking to me a month ago.” He can feel your walls clenching tightly around him and your movements becoming sloppier, signaling your near release. 

It was always a war between you and Jackson, both your personalities and attitude scream dominance whenever you are in the same place. If not for the thick sexual tension that lurked between you two, you will never even imagine yourself to be in your current position. Your little game of playing cat and mouse lasting much longer than you expected. 

When you first met him in college, he wasn’t as arrogant. You actually thought of him as a decent guy who gives the best friendly advice at some point, thanks to your mutual friend who nonstop talks to you about everything. But after months of hanging out with him and his friends, you have somewhat developed a mutual despise for each other over the pettiest of reasons. During parties, he will give his unsolicited comments on your unusual way of drinking tequilla—without lemon or salt—or on how you never bother to bring your own lighter when you knew you’ll be smoking in parties. As a Leo, you make sure none of his slurs go unanswered which only encourages Jackson even more. Seeing you riled up because of him gave him a weird feeling of satisfaction. 

The first time you two had sex, it was only to try to stop him from giving yet another unwelcomed opinion on your seemingly offensive bodycon dress that reached the back of your knee. “Take it off me, then,” you had taunted him with your words, starting to get tired of trying to get his hands on your body. You were growing impatient at the lack of action despite the thick sexual tension between you two. In an instant, you were spun around to face him, his lips crashing into yours aggressively. Shock only lasted for a second before you started returning his open-mouthed kisses, your hands having a will of its own as they touched every inch of Jackson’s torso in the small space of Bambam’s restroom. The rest of that night spent back in his apartment, with you two taking turns in devouring each other. 

Jackson rode out your high, his chest rapidly rising and falling against yours while you struggle to even your own breathing at the crook of his neck. He didn’t bother to pull out right away and stayed sheathed inside of you for a few more minutes as you both try to catch your breath, his hands massaging your naked ass and his lips peppering light kisses on your arm in the process. 

His office desk phone pings for the third time in the last twenty minutes. Jackson grunts before reaching out and pressing his secretary’s extension and told her to get ready for the meeting in an hour. 

“Fire her,” you spat the words coldly as soon as he put the phone down. 

“I can’t. I just got her.”

You rolled your eyes in his response. “I don’t like her.”

Jackson’s brows furrowed, “And I don’t remember asking for your opinion. Besides, what makes you think I’ll do it just because you say so?” His cock, which was still nestled inside of you, twitched as you rolled your hips lightly. His hands instantly held your hips to stop your movement. He cannot afford to have another mindblowing orgasm when he has already halted an important meeting to attend to your needs. “Please stop for now. I promise to fuck you good later,” his deep voice sent shivers down your spine before he finally pulls out and grabs a napkin to clean the remnants of both your arousal from your legs. 

As soon as you both looked presentable again, Jackson focused his attention on the lunch you brought and the two of you casually talked about business like old friends until a knock from his secretary came and her head peeked from the outside to remind him of the meeting in a few minutes. Jackson dismissed her right away and stood up to get his coat. 

You stood up and fixed your dress, head whipping in his direction when you realized he hasn’t put your thong back. “God damn it, Jackson. Give it back!” You have a business meeting to attend to in two hours either and you didn’t plan on going commando in any of your business affairs. Almost shrieking, you immediately got on your heels but he’s already halfway through the door. You were dying to wipe off the naughty smirk on his face when his secretary once again opened the door to his office and uttered a faint “Sir?” With the way she tries to tone down her voice and the flush on her cheeks, it’s too obvious that she wants to get into his pants.

Jackson nodded at her and waited for you to finally reach him. He held your lower back, gesturing a steady pace with him out of his office before whispering, “You have a whole month to make up to. I’ll see you at my apartment tonight.”


End file.
